dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaofan MUSIC
is the sixth ending theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 60 to 72. This song is performed by Arukara. English version is sung by Elliot Coleman.https://twitter.com/elliotcoleman/status/991382000694124544 Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Nīhao Ū Ryū Chī Pā Nīhao Ū Ryū Chī Pā Sūpā sheshe chaohan haochī Namae mo shiranai Otama ni matagari Yonsennen no monsutā Kakimasete tachimachi shiagari fushigi na sutōrī Sottō parapara supaisu ittō sekai de tadatada itto Meshiagare Abaredase ribidō migi te ni wa renge todome sashiteyarē Nihao Ū Ryū Chī Pā Nihao Ū Ryū Chī Pā Sūpā sheshe chaohan haochī Sūpā sheshe chaohan myūjikku English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Hello! 5, 6, 7, 8! Hello! 5, 6, 7, 8! Super! Thank you! Fried Rice! Tasty! Riding on a ladle I don't even know its name A four-thousand-year-monster (monster!) Mixing it all up And then it's finished in no time Mysterious story Softly sprinkling in the spices It's the world's biggest obsession Here, bon appétit! My passion's on a rampage A Chinese spoon in my right hand It's time to finish them off! Hello! 5, 6, 7, 8! Hello! 5, 6, 7, 8! Super! Thank you! Fried Rice! Tasty! Super! Thank you! Fried Rice! Music! Japanese Lyrics (TV size) も らない オタマにまたがり ４０００ の かき せて たちまち がり な そっとーパラパラスパイス でただただ し がれ れ せリビドー にはレンゲ め してやれー Official English Lyrics (TV size) 1,2,3 I'm hungry. 1,2,3 I'm hungry. Nothing but fried rice fantasies! I got a passion for the dish Nothing compares to what it is I don't get my fill, I'm like I'm a monster (Monster) Frozen meals, no one could possibly resist. Let's get this over with Make it spicy and I can't say no Seasoning is everything, I think so Bon Appétit! I'll burn the world straight to the ground if I can't have that greasy mound My hunger's not to be ignored! 1,2,3 I'm hungry. 1,2,3 I'm hungry. Nothing but fried rice fantasies I want fried rice, I'm so hungry! Brazilian Portuguese Lyrics (TV size) Hora da comida! Hora da comida! Obrigado tá bom demais! O nome dele nunca ouvi Tava um louco por ai Tem 4000 anos esse monstro (Monstro!) Agora é só mexer Logo ta pronto pode crer É um mistério sim O tempero põem a vontade Vou comer por uma eternidade Eu vou devorar! (Há! Há) Eu não consigo mais parar Até a comida acabar Não posso nem me controlar Hora da comida! Hora da comida! Obrigado tá bom demais Obrigado pela música! Latin American Spanish Lyrics (TV size) ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Arroz frito superdelicioso! ¡Sí! 4000 años de edad. Un monstruo vamos a notar. En el cucharón está el monstruo. (¡Monstruo!) Hay que revolver. Extraña historia por servir. Especias suaves. ¡Ah, sí! Con un poco de especias será rico. Un poco de sazón y está listo. Te encantará. Muestra ya tu espíritu con la cuchara en tu mano y late el destino. ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡Arroz frito superdelicioso! ¡Arroz frito superdelicioso! ¡Sí! Characters The characters in the sixth ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Bulma *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Videl *Gohan *Pan *Mr. Satan *Beerus *Whis *Ox-King *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Yamcha *Oolong *Master Roshi *Puar *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Goten *Chi-Chi References es:Chǎofàn MUSIC ca:Chaofan MUSIC Category:Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super